Sentimientos Ocultos (Parte 1: Metrognome)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Si se preguntan en qué pensaran Corey y Laney, lean esto :3


**Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios positivos que he tenido en las dos historias que he publicado en FanFiction, se los agradezco de verdad 3. Aquí está la historia que todos estaban esperando, no es un historia en sí, es ir más allá de la mente y los sentimientos de Corey y Laney. Espero que les guste :3**

**Sentimientos Ocultos (Parte 1: Metrognome)**

Todo comenzó con ese beso accidental con sabor a algodón de azúcar, pero nadie sabe qué es lo que piensan y sienten Corey y Laney después de este suceso.

-Wooow. Digo... ¡WOW!, ah, lo siento Laney. -Corey disfrutó el beso, luego se pone nervioso y termina apenado.

-No, no, fue un... jijiji, algodón de azúcar. -los ojos de Laney se dilatan más.

**Corey POV**

¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿Por qué reaccioné así?, me sentía un poco extraño; no sé como describir esto. No quiero arruinar mi amistad con Lanes, ella es alguien muy especial para mí y nunca se lo he demostrado, ella me importa mucho y lo daría todo con tal de ganarme su amor, afecto y cariño, bueno, ya me lo he ganado y todo, pero quiero fortalecer la relación que hay entre nosostros. Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Kin y a Kon, no es que no les tenga confianza, es que hay cosas que tienen que ser guardadas para nosotros mismos y si se los dijera, medio mundo lo sabría... LITERAL, ya saben que ellos juntos son los **"Maestros del chisme"**, uno de ellos sería el **Maestro Picarón (Kin) **y el otro sería el **Maestro Uyuyuy (Kon)**, además... ¿Qué pensará de mí después de esto?, ¿Será igual que siempre?, ¿Qué nos va a pasar?

**Laney POV**

¡Mi sueño se hizo realidad!, mi primer beso con Core, me siento tán felíz que puedo derramar miel por todas partes. Aún siento que no me la creo. No quiero estropear mi amistad con Corey, peor tampoco quiero pasar el resto de mis días ser tan OBVIA con él y que sea ajeno a mis sentimientos e millones de intentos y ceder a todos sus planes ***Suspiro***

Lo amo desde que lo conozco, fue como a primera vista, se ha dado la oportunidad de confesárselo pero algo sucede hasta interrumpirnos o a la hora de la hora me arrepiento y le digo que no tengo nada que decirle... ¡AGHH!, ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?. Hay ocasiones en las que me dan ganas de llorar en la noche hasta quedar profundamente dormida y SIEMPRE es por el mismo motivo... Corey. ***Se ruboriza***

**3, 2, 1... ¡Felíz Año Nuevo!**

**[Corey]**

**_Un año mas_**  
** _Llego y se fue_**  
** _Y todo sigue igual_**  
** _Si no logramos ningún plan._**

¡OH POR DIOS!, ¡COREY ME MIRO! ***Se desmaya***

** [Corey, Laney, Kin y Kon]**

**_Culparnos es lo ideal_**  
** _Culparnos siempre, sin dudar_**  
** _Si no salio el plan!_**  
** _Culparnos siempre, sin dudar_**  
** _Por el tiempo mal gastar._**

** [Corey]**

**_La pagina hay que voltear_**  
** _La vida de frente ver_**.

** [Laney, Kin y Kon] **

**_Y enfrentarla!_**

** [Corey:]**

**_Ya bésalo de una vez_**

** [Corey, Laney, Kin y Kon] **

**_Te lo vas a agradecer!_**  
** _Agradecernos sin dudar_**  
** _Si funciono el plan!_**  
** _Agradecernos sin dudar_**  
** _Y el día aprovechar!_**  
** _Nuestro día llegara!_**

-¡SIIIII! -Corey gritó de la emoción.

-¡Felíz Año Nuevo Corey! -paré la trompa y cerré los ojos.

-¿Lo es camarada? -Core se puso serio y mi intento de besarlo por segunda vez fue interpretado por un rotundo NO.

**¿En serio?, ¿EN SERIO?... ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir eso?**, lo que acabo de hacer es TOTALMENTE IMPRUDENTE, si es por besar a Corey de nuevo si, me acabo de convertir en la "Reina de las Imprudentes del planeta"

**Corey POV**

**¡ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO!**, ¿Por qué la rechacé?, tenía la oportunidad de besarla otra vez en mis manos y la tiré por el caño, ignoré esos labios tan dulces por mi orgullo y por mi idiotez. Me declaro como el "Tonto más grande del mundo" ***Suspira***

-¿Puede un año ser felíz y no lo has vivido aún?, ¿Puede ser nuevo si lo vives de la misma forma?, Es un año aunque solo dure unos cuántos meses, son tantas tantas tantas preguntas como vellos en una barba. -las luces se apagan y hay un reflector apuntando hacia mi.

-¿Por qué no lo escribes para el próximo año? -pregunta Lanes.

-Será mejor que empiecen a bailar o todos ustedes irán a prisión. -amenaza el Alcalde Mellow.

Comenzamos a bailar.

-¡Gracias a todos por venir! -dije.

***Se cierra la puerta del garage***


End file.
